Maxwell Bauer
This character has been requested to be preserved by USERNAMEHERE. Gryffindor 5th Year This character belongs to Dannyboy7702. |- | |} About Max is an American that grew up in Southern California. His parents valued hard work and knowledge so he grew up in a home where he was raised to finish his homework and chores before he was allowed play. He has an older brother and his grandfather on his mother side that lives with them. He spent his summers playing outside, camping and fishing. Due to his active lifestyle Max was accident prone and had already broken his left arm several times. It wasn't long after Max's grandfather had come to live with them that strange things started to occur. His grandfather would tell his mother when she came home from work that seemed to be able to pull a glass of milk across the table to his hand without touching it or suddenly appearing in his room after his brother was being mean and chasing him outside. On the 1st of July following Max's 11th birthday, he and his family were visited by the man that says he is Max's great-great uncle. He explained who he was and offered proof to his claim. He proceeded to talk to Max's parents and ask them questions about anything odd that has been occurring with or around Max. They explain that Max seemed have vanished from the backyard one afternoon and then appear in his bedroom and making object slide across the table that he wanted. The uncle then proceeded to explain that Max has a very unique gift. He then presented Max with a letter explaining his admittance to a special school that will teach him how to use his gift. He told Max's parents that the school he received the invitation from is the oldest and finest school of its kind. He also told them the school is located in England. He told the parents that if they choose to allow Max to attend this school that he would pay all expenses. He explained that Max would be the first wizard in the family since himself. After some discussion Max's parents agreed to allow him to attend the school. Personality and Traits Max is loyal and hardworking. When it comes to problem solving he is creative, resourceful and intellectually quick. His intelligence and hard work does not hold him back from having fun. His parents have instilled a sense of honor within him and taking responsibility for his actions. He enjoys playing outside with his friends and his dog. Appearance Max is tall for his age. At the start of his 5th year Max is already 6' tall and muscular. But this wasn't always the case. During his 1st 4 years he was he was barely 5'6" tall and a little chubby. During the summer following his 4th year, Max experienced a growth spurt and started to exercise on a regular basis. This growth spurt and exercise regime replaced the chubby little boy with a tall muscular young man. Max has brown eyes and long brown hair that is tied in a pony tail that goes just past his shoulders. He has a scar that is shaped like a lightening bolt on the top of his head from a childhood accident. His face is rugged and shoulders broad. Possessions Write about your character's important belongings and pets here. Skills and Special Abilities Write about your strengths and special abilities here. Spell List First Year *Blue Bell Flames *Expelliarmus *Incendio *Lumos *Nox *Pack *Periculum *Protego *Verdimillious *Wingardium Leviosa Second Year *Aguamenti *Bubble-Producing Charm *Hot-Air Charm *Impedimenta *Reparo *Scourgify *Slug Vomiting Charm Third Year *Diffindo *Engorgio *Finite Incantatem *Impervius Charm *Reducio *Riddikulus *Stinging Jinx Fourth Year *Accio *Banishing Charm *Evanesco *Extinguishing Spell *Point Me *Reducto *Stupefy Fifth Year *Avis *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Characters to be Preserved